Tubevision Contest
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 17 |Row 5 title = Specials |Row 5 info = 1 |Row 6 title = Countries |Row 6 info = 76 |Row 7 title = Songs |Row 7 info = 364 |Row 8 title = Channel |Row 8 info = DimitrisLoveIvi |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = TVC 18 is underway}}For this edition see Tubevision Contest 18 Tubevision Contest (abbreviated TVC), sometimes spelled TubeVision Contest, is a song contest on Youtube. The contest is hosted by DimitrisLoveIvi. The number of participants in each edition has ranged from 13 (TVC 1) to 26. Most of the songs from TVC has participated in OVSC. Rules #You cannot participate with two countries at one edition #The song you want to participate with it, it must be from the country you selected #Songs from (J)ESC are not allowed #To vote comment in the recap video and you are voting in ESC style (1-8,10,12) #When one edition starts you are able to submit a song for next edition. #To submit a song you can only comment in Youtube Channel #The song must be till 10 minutes the most and 2 minutes the least! #An artist can only participate 5 times for a country the most! Break TVC had a break TVC Break after TVC 14 because of host's exams and Eurovision Song Contest. It came back on June with the new design. New Design Editions Each editions takes about 9 days when there are semifinals in it and about 3 days when there is only final TVC Editions Special Editions Main article: TVC Special Editions The Best of TVC Main article: The Best of TVC The Best of TVC was the first special edition of TVC and has so far completed 1 edition. The next edition will be after TVC 20. The Best of TVC #1 winner was Steve Linden with C'est La Musique which got the first place in the 7th edition for Belgium. Winners Estonia was the first winner of TVC'. 'Cyprus was the first country to win twice but Sweden was the first to win three times! United States was the first winner outside of Europe, followed by Lebanon. Estonia, was the third country to win twice. Getter Jaani was the first artist to win twice the contest. Special Edition winners Currently one edition of The Best of TVC has been held. The first winner was Steve Linden with C'est la musique which won the 7th edition for Belgium. Winning Users Host Cities These are the countries that hosted the Tubevision Contest Participation Further information: List of countries in Tubevision Contest In total 80 countries have participated in TVC for at least 1 time. has competed in all the 19 current editions. has participated in 17 editions. *41 countries from Europe *16 countries from America *13 countries from Asia *8 countries from Africa *2 countries from Oceania Seventy countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Partner Contests Tubevision Contest has 4 partner contests. The first was Ourvision Song Contest, after Simple Song Contest, World Music Contest and The Voice Song Contest The host closed EVC and opened WVC. Later the host closed WVC and opened TVSC. OVSC joined on 30th September, SSC on 2nd October, WMC on 9th October and TVSC on 12th November. Imagine Song Contest the latest partner contest joined on 20th July. Awards Tubevision Contest has 3 awards which one of them is given to the users, the "User Score Award". User Score Award See also: List of TVC User Score Award winners '' This award is given to the user with the most score in each edition. Jury Award ''See also: List of TVC Jury Award winners This award is given to the country which ranked first from the Jury of TVC. 12 points Award ''See also: List of TVC 12 points Award winners '' This award is given to the country with the most 12 points. Jury There is just one member of the TVC jury. The jury is from United Kingdom. The job of the jury is to listen to all entries and rank them from the best song to the worst song. Logos TVC_logo.jpg|Logo introduced since the 15th edition Logo2.jpg|Logo introduced since the 6th edition TVC.jpg|Logo introduced since the 3rd edition External links Official website Official Twitter Official Facebook References Category:Contests Category:Contests